Sex On Fire
by thexADVENTURE
Summary: ONE SHOT. Dominant Bella. Rated M for the citrusy variety. PLEASE REVIEW. : Edward/Bella


_Playlist: Closer - NIN, Animals - Nickelback, #1 Crush - Garbage, Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon, and Soft - Kings of Leon. _

_I seriously consider you guys listen to these song while reading. ENJOY. And fuckers, review already._

* * *

4 days. 96 hours. 5760 minutes. 345600 seconds. That's how long it had been since Bella had been naked. And near me. It made me want to cry at how pathetic I was. I mean, come on. No man sits at their desk all day, 7 hours of my life, and calculates how long it had been since their wife was naked. I was very pathetic. I knew if Emmett knew this, he would pummel me. And Jasper would laugh..hysterically. But I couldn't help it. Her creamy skin set my skin on fire and my cock to steel. As I sat finishing up my calculations, I heard Kate, my secretary, buzz in.

"Mr. Cullen?" her voice purred. Yuck.

I blinked and pressed the button down, "Yes Kate?"

"Uh, your wife was just here. She told me not to tell you until she left."

I stared at the phone. What? Wait. No. Huh? I blinked a few times confused and then pressed the button down, "What did she want?"

"She brought a package."

A package? "Send it in."

I stood up from my desk and looked out the window to see if I could see her curly brown hair or a sight of her fucking mile long legs. But nothing. Shit. Now I was stuck with a hard on when Kate walked in. Next I heard the door open, I turned lightly and sat back down, adjusting my tie.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen," said Kate as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to be Bella.

I wanted to laugh in her face and tell her she could never be Bella. I nodded and smiled, taking the package from her hand and watched as she left. When I was alone again, I grabbed my knife and cut the tape holding the package together. I wasn't sure what this might be, or why Bella had refused for me to know why she had been here, but I went along. I opened the box and then stared at it confused. There was a white piece of paper with Bella's chicken scratch scrawl on it. I chuckled and grabbed out the note, reading what it said.

"_MR CULLEN_."

_Well, well, hello Mr. Cullen. My name is Isabella Cullen, but you may address me as Mistress or Ma'am._

What the..

_I'm sure you are wondering why I have sent you this box and when you finish reading this you will understand. This box contains the things you'll need for your adventures today. If you recall our conversation three weeks ago, then you might understand._

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. Was she serious? Mistress? Then..suddenly, a conversation I had with Bella a couple weeks ago flooded into my mind.

_"Edward, tell me a fantasy you've always wanted to do," asked Bella as I ran my finger tips along her spine, laying behind her._

_I chuckled, "What do you mean?"_

_"Tell me a fantasy. We always do ones I want to do."_

_"Uh, I don't know Bella."_

_"Come on. You know you can tell me anything."_

_This was true. I could. And I knew that. I sighed and nodded, "Alright. I've been wanting you to dominate me for once."_

_She chuckled, "Me?"_

_"Yes Bella. I want you to tell me what to do. Tell me when I can and can not come."_

The rest of the conversation was chuckles and sighs until we fell asleep. Had she actually wanted to do this? I stared at the piece of paper and smirked. She had to be joking. And as if she were in the room with me, the next line of her note proved me wrong.

_Mr. Cullen this is not a joke. This is a serious matter and if you do not follow my instructions to a 'T', you will be punnished._

I shuddered with lust. Fuck. She was serious. Now my hard on was a steel pole. Thank you Bella.

_You will put on the clothing in this box and then tell that little girl, Kate, that you will be taking the rest of the day off. Understood? Good. Go do it and then follow my next step._

I set down the note on my desk and looked inside of the box. I was thankful that Bella didn't set out a thong or something. There was my favorite pair of jeans and a **Tool** shirt. I licked my lips and then shook my head. What was my wife up to? I got dressed in the clothing that she had set out and then folded my suit up and placed it in the package. Grabbing the note, I put the box under my arm and gathered my things, dangling my keys from my hand and walked out of my office.

"Kate, I'm going to go home for the rest of the day," I said to her, propping the box on my knee under I could get everything situated.

Kate nodded and smiled, "Have a nice day Mr. Cullen. See you on Monday."

I nodded and then walked toward the elevator, grabbing out her note as I rode down the elevator.

_Good job, Mr. Cullen. Your next task is to go to your car and drive to this address._

I arrived at the lobby and walked toward the parking garage, telling everyone to have a nice weekend. When I got to the garage, I walked to the Volvo and gor inside, sighing. I was so tense. So ready to just get to Bella and figure out what the hell this was all about. I turned on the radio as I backed out of my spot and drove toward where she had instructed. Hollywood Undead was on the radio, allowing some of the tension and frustration to be unleashed.

When I arrived at the address, I looked out the window. Rain fell down my window as I smirked. "**La Perla**" What in the HELL was Bella doing? I got out and looked at her last instruction.

_My, my Mr. Cullen. You like lingerie, don't you?_

I scoffed. Shut up Bella.

_Don't laugh, cause I know you just did. Don't let it happen again. Now, go inside and ask the cashier for your next envelop._

I walked up to the doors and pulled them open. Attacked by perfume, I blinked and took a deep breath. "Hello sir. How can I help you?" asked a cashier as I walked up to her.

I smiled my most dazzling smile, "Uh. My wife left an envelop for me?"

The cashier smirked and then grabbed out an envelop that had a big red, silky bow. "Edward Cullen?"

I nodded. "Well, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen has instructed that you pick out something for her before you get this."

I furrowed my brows and scoffed, "Seriously?"

"Yes sir."

I turned on the ball of my foot and licked my lips. Something she'd like as well as me. I walked toward the lingerie and looked around. There were a lot of things that were white and black, but I didn't want that. I wanted blue. Bella looked the most ravishing in blue; it did wonders with her skin tone. I spotted a royal blue bra and thong set. The bra was cupped with lace and the thong was practically a string. Yes.. There was also a garter belt that went with it. I was smirking all the way down to my cock.

"Find something, sir?" said the cashier when I returned. I nodded and smiled, "Yes. How much?"

When we sorted out the price and paid for it, she handed me the note. "It's been a pleasure, sir."

I turned on my heel and walked back out to the Volvo, opening the envelop as I sat in the driver's seat.

_Edward, why thank you for buying me this! She made the bottom of her exclamation point into a heart. I intend to wear this for you soon. But not today. I have other plans. I want you to drive home. There will be an envelop waiting for you._

I smiled and started up the Volvo, my body shivering with anticipation. As I drove, I thought about all the things Bella was doing. Why La Perla? She knew I liked it when Alice took her on shopping sprees. God. I loved it. Especially when she came home and modeled everything, but the last one had been 4 weeks ago. 28 days.. Oh stop that. I told myself, knowing I needed to stop calculating times since Bella had been naked.

Sooner than I expected, I was pulling into the driveway of our house. Bella's car was parked in the garage, next to the basketball goal. I laughed as I imagined Bella, Emmett, and I playing basketball. It had been Bella and Emmett against me, which was totally unfair considering I had a bear as a brother.

I walked to the back door and found it locked. "What the hell, Bella?" was my immediate response. Then, I walked to the front door and found a note taped to the door.

I grabbed it lightly and opened it.

_I see you've followed my instructions so far, but can you continue? Come inside and go upstairs. I'm waiting. Don't make me wait too long._

I opened the door and walked inside of our house. It smelled like Bella..and cookies. I licked my lips. I began to wonder what Bella with cookie dough on her tasted like. The steps creaked under my weight as I walked up the stairs toward our bedroom. There was a glowing light coming from the slit under the door. Three steps. Two steps. One step. I took a deep breath, placing my hand on the knob. "Come in," I heard her voice purr. I shivered once again and then opened the door. What I saw was NOTHING like a expected.

Bella stood next to the bed with one leg propped up on it and then other holding her up. Black leather boots covered her legs until her upper thigh. A shiny black leather corest pushed her breasts up, causing them to heave with each breath she took. She had on fish nets and a black, lacy thong with a red garter belt. There were two bows where the belt straps met her fish nets. Her brown hair flowed around her face and along her shoulders. Her lips were bright red and her eyes smokey black. Oh. My. Fucking. Christ. I nearly came at the sight of her. She had a whip in her hand, twisting it around her hands as she licked her bottom lip, "Mr. Cullen."

I gulped, "Bel-"

"Tsk, tsk, have I not informed you on what you are supposed to call me?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Much better, Cullen. Now, what have you got for me?"

She pointed to the **La Perla** bag in my hand and I smiled, "I bought you something, Mistress."

"How sweet, pet. Let me have it."

Her demanding demeanor made my dick twitch. I walked three steps until I was near her and held out the bag, smiling.

She took the bag from my hand and licked her lips, "Wipe that smile off of your face and get on your knees."

I immediately fell to my knees, unsure if it was because she had instructed so or because my dick was weighing me down. Bella caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she opened the bag and pulled out my present. "Pet it's gorgeous. You will be rewarded."

I shuddered as I sat on my knees, looking up at her. When Bella finished admiring the lingerie set I'd bought her, she walked over to the closet and hung it up. Then she walked back in and stood back in the position she had been in. As she unraveled the whip, I took my time tracing her legs with my eyes. Mile long. "Edward, unzip my boot." I nodded and brought my nimble fingers to her zipper, but she smacked it away with her whip lightly. I knew she wouldn't ever hurt her. I stared up at her. "I said unzip my boot."

"But I-"

"Edward. Unzip my boot correctly." I stared at her for a moment and then looked back at her boot. "Unzip my boot with your teeth, Edward." I looked at her as she looked down at me, forceful.

Licking my lips, I brought my large hands to her calf. I traced my lips along the teeth of the zipper up to her inner thigh. Her body betrayed her as she watched the scene, shuddering under my lips. I dragged the zipper down her body with my teeth; my lips caressed each new inch as I traveled downward. "Good boy," she whispered, patting the top of my head. She then pushed me backward and slipped the boot from her leg, allowing me to see the contrast of the black fish net with her creamy pale skin.

"Now, remove your shirt." I tugged at the collar of my shirt and tore it over my head, tossing it behind me. It could have gone into a black hole and I wouldn't have noticed. She smirked and brought her other leg up, propping it on the bed the same way she had with her other leg. "Unzip my boot, Edward."

I nodded and brought my lips to her zipper repeating my ministration on this leg. When I was finished, my erection was straining against the zipper of my jeans, making me slightly uncomfortable. I shifted on my knees and then awaited her next instruction. Bella tossed the stiletto boots toward the closet and then stood on her feet in front of me. My head came to the underside of her breasts. "Now, when I turn around, you're going to untie my corset," she purred out. Her small body turned slowly in front of me.

When she was completely turned around, I sat up and began to untie her corset. That was the longest minutes of my life. The leather fell away from her chest and allowed me to see her perfect skin that covered her back. I watched as her shoulder blades moved as she turned around. Her breasts were so amazing..so perfect. They fit in the palms of my hands. I took a deep breath and fought the urge to drag my tongue along her sternum. "Now," she began, running her elegant fingers through my hair, "take off your boxers and jeans and get on the bed." I did so, standing up and unbuckling my belt. I slipped off my boxers and jeans and got on to our bed. I sat on the edge and awaited my next instruction.

"Lay back," she said, pushing me at the shoulder.

"Yes Mistress," I whispered as I laid back.

She centered me on the bed, spread eagle. I gripped the poles of our bed post, watching as she walked toward the dresser and began to dig around in her underwear draw. When she came back, she held a few items in her hand. I couldn't see them with the angle I was laying. "I'm going to tie you to the bed Edward. Do not come out of your bounds, or you will be severely punished." I felt her warm skin come in contact with my ankle as she bound each ankle and wrist to the post. When she was satisfied, she hoisted herself in between my legs, standing up. I looked down at my steel iron cock and shuddered.

God. If she touched me, I would probably come. The ache was painful. She smirked down at me as she unlatched the bows of her garter belt to the fish nets. Turning around so that her ass was in perfect view, she began to slide down each leg of her stockings, bending over. I moaned as I saw the lacy thong between her ass cheeks. I wanted to grab that string from her ass and chew on it. Fuck. She chuckled calmly and repeated her actions to the other leg until she got both of her stockings off.

Bella turned back around and noticed how thick and how hard I was. I was throbbing now. She brought one of her feet to my leg and began sliding up. Just the feet of her warm feet against my skin caused me to moan. My eyes rolled closed. "Open your eyes Edward." I struggled to keep focused. "I said open your eyes Edward." I fought my lids and opened my eyes just as her foot came in contact with my throbbing dick. She slid the heel of her foot along my shaft, causing me to shudder.

"Oh god," I moaned out, arching my back.

Bella brought her toes around my shaft, like her small fingers would curl around my cock. "You look so good under me," she whispered, licking her lips. Before I could even appreciate the feeling, she brought back her foot and chuckled as she began to slide her thong down her thighs. I felt my painfully hard dick harden even more. Fuck. Was that even possible? "Edward, this is about what I want. About my wants. You don't come until I tell you to. You don't close your eyes unless I instruct." I fought the urge to groan as she told me this and walked toward my face.

She straddled my face and turned around so that her ass was to the wall and her face toward my towering cock. I felt like I was about to explode. "I'm going to ride your face and you're going to take it," she whispered, kneeling down. Her pussy was glistening. For me. I could practically feel the heat radiating from her pussy as she sat down on my chest and scooted up, allowing my lips to be inches from her. I licked my lips, smelling her. Yes, God. She placed her hands at my shoulders, leaning back as I began to tease her pussy lips. She hissed, feeling my teeth nibble at her outer lips. I sucked her lips into my mouth, licking then and then popping them out of my mouth.

She stood up and looked at my face, licking her lips. Creating a V with her fingers, Bella spread her lips for me. I devoured her open pussy, licking along her inner lips and up to her clit. I circled my tongue on her clit, applying pressure and then barely touching her. Bella began to moan, squeezing my left shoulder with her small hands and keeping herself spread. "Yes," she hissed out, leaning back so that her head fell lightly against the wall.

Her hips began to circle on my face as I darted my tongue inside of her. Her muscles spasmed around me as she ground her cunt into my mouth, reaching back to tug at my hair. "Eat it," she huffed out, moaning loud. I moaned into her pussy unable to suppress how good she tasted. She pulled back quickly and slapped my chest with the whip in her hand. "I told you that you couldn't moan unless I said. Did I say you could?" she asked between pants.

I shook my head. "No."

"No what?"

"No Mistress."

"Fuck right I didn't. Now you don't get to taste," she said as she walked back down my body. I wanted to pout, but I couldn't. I watched as she walked down to my thigh and straddled my thigh. Oh god. Was she? She pressed her soaking pussy against my fiery skin and began to ride me. She was going to make herself come on my thighs. I watched in fascination as she rode my leg and got herself to orgasm. She let her head fall back as she moaned, "Fuck. I love your thighs."

She smiled and stood up, allowing her and myself to see my thigh glisten with her come. I wanted to lick it. I wanted to drink it. I thrust lightly from the bed, whimpering. She chuckled, "Want a taste?" I nodded fast as she brought her index finger to her come and wiped some on her finger and bringing it to my mouth. I sucked her small finger into my mouth and moaned as I tasted all that was Bella. She snatched her finger back and growled, "Did I say?" Damn it. No.

"No Mistress."

She huffed and then smiled, "I'm going to let this go this time. Only because you bought me that beautiful lingerie set."

Bella then stepped down from the bed and walked over to the dresser once more. When she came back toward me, she had her vibrator in hand. I almost moaned again. "Now, because of your silly mistake, you are going to watch me tease myself again. If you're good," she began walking over to the chair that was next to our bed. I began to tug at my bounds, desperate. "I might let you fuck me."

I tugged at my binds once more as she sat down on her chair and spread her legs up into a V. Her pussy was so beautiful. Bare. Perfect. I licked my lips. I wanted it. My eyes must have been very dark at that time. She looked at me as she pressed the vibrator to her clit. Her head fell back as she toyed with herself, sliding the vibrating dildo along her pussy and teasing her entrance. FUCK BELLA! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I was going to die. I felt dizzy with how hard I was. Her moans and whimpers became louder and louder as she teetered the edge. When she finally came, her body shuddered and rolled, riding her orgasm. I tugged at my bounds once again, whimpering. "What's that?" she said like she hadn't been watching me.

I looked at her and licked my lips, tugging at the restraints again. "Please!"

Bella smiled and stood up, "Please what?"

I moaned and thrust my hips off of the bed, trying to find some way to relieve the ache. "Please Mistress. Let me fuck you!" Bella smirked and licked her lips, trailing her fingers along my side up to my palm. She undid the bind slowly.

I don't know what came over me. I tugged at the other, completely breaking the bind and lounging at her. I grabbed her around her small waist and pushed her down on the chair she'd just been in. I growled in her ear, nibbling at her ear lobe. "Oh Edward," she moaned as I impaled her with my cock. So. Fucking. Tight.

I knew I wouldn't last too long, but I had to. I began moving fast inside of her. Her muscles clenched around me like a wet, hot fist. "Fuck Bella," I moaned out, grabbing on to both of her ankles and holding them in the air. I thrust harder each time, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust.

"Fuck Edward. God..I'm-oh!" she moaned out, spasming all around me. I slammed inside of her and then withdrew, grabbing her and tugging her back to the bed. She must have knocked down a lamp with her legs, because all I heard was a crash. I didn't give a shit. I turned her on the bed so that her ass was jetting out to me. She placed her hands on the bed and spread her legs. I dipped down and found her channel, pounding inside of her. With each thrust, she moved closer to the bed. I grabbed a thigh and placed it on the bed, allowing her to spread further and hit a new spot inside of her.

She shrieked with ecstasy as I hit her spot. "Yes! Yes! Right there!" she moaned.

I licked my lips and snarled, pulling back and slamming into her spot again. "There?"

"Yes! God, Edward. Harder!"

I moaned as I felt my stomach begin to coil, my orgasm teetering the edge. When her muscles began to spasm, I felt her come on my cock, riding out her orgasm. Not moments after she screamed in her release, I grunted, thrusting shallowly as I began to spill inside of her. When the last of my release spilled inside of her, I collapsed to the bed beside her as she fell on her stomach. Her breaths were coming out in pants as were mine.

"Oh my god," she said between pants, looking at me.

I stared at the ceiling and smiled, "Actually, my name is Edward."

* * *

_TADA! So, was it worth it? :) Hope so. It nice for me. Haha. Seriously. You guys NEED to go and listen to the ladies. They are hilarious. I love them and their vocabulary._ .com


End file.
